Naruto The Ultimate Devil
by georgieisthepuncher
Summary: Summary: Naruto after the 4th great ninja war and sealing the nine tail beasts in him discovers that he isn't normal. He discovers his mother was one of three factions the Devils. How will Naruto handle things? OP Naruto/Devil Naruto/Juubi Naruto [Naruto x Harem] Rated M just in case. Second story I make. Enjoy


_Summary: Naruto after the 4th great ninja war and sealing the nine tail beasts in him discovers that he isn't normal. He discovers his mother was one of three factions the Devils. How will Naruto handle things? OP Naruto/Devil Naruto/Juubi Naruto [Naruto x Harem] Rated M just in case. Second story I make. Enjoy_

Human talking: "Naruto"

Human thinking: "_Naruto_"

Dragon/Deity/Bijuu talking: "**Naruto**"

Dragon/Deity/Bijuu thinking: "_**Naruto**_"

_Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally over. After three hours of war Naruto finally beat Sasuke, Madara, Obito and Kabuto.

How? You ask. Let us go back a little.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was standing in front of the four toughest opponents he has ever face._

_"Naruto why won't you quit already, it's futile to go against all of us. "Said Sasuke._

_"Sasuke why are you doing this!?"Said an angry Naruto._

_"You really don't know what's happening do you, Naruto?" said Madara_

_"What?" said a confused Naruto?_

_"Your friend is no longer is capable of thinking of what he's doing" said a mocking Obito_

_"What did you do to him!" exclaimed Naruto._

_"He was fighting against us to protect you from us, but it was for nothing. Madara-sama controlled him with his Kotoamatsukami." said Kabuto (AN: I know Madara didn't have this ocular power but meh)_

_Naruto felt a pull in the back of brain and he went to his saw all the bijuus surrounding him in a circle. The first to step up was the Gyūki._

_"Naruto, we need to something" said Gyūki_

_"I know but what can I can do?" thought Naruto_

_"I know you won't like this Kit but I have a plan." said Kurama_

_"What's the plan Kurama?" thought Naruto_

_"You're not doing "that"? Are you Kurama?" ask a worried Chomei_

_"Yes" said a serious Kurama_

_"Are you crazy Kurama!? And that's coming for me! Exclaimed Shukaku_

_"What are they talking about fur ball?" ask a confused Naruto_

_"The sage of six paths gave me the change to give someone I trust his power but..." said Kurama_

_"But what you fur ball?" ask Naruto_

_The Bijuu need to give all of our power to make you the new Juubi" said Kokuo_

_"WHAT?" exclaimed Naruto "No you can't do that!"_

_"There is no other choice Naruto." said Matatabi_

_"Think of it as this if you don't accept this than all your precious people will die." said Son Goku_

_After thinking for a while a sad Naruto ask: "What will happened to you guys after you give me all your powers?"_

_The Bijuu will be no more and you will gained all of our abilities." said Isobu_

_"Naruto we need to hurry we need the answer because I think they will not wait more time." said Kurama_

_"Fine. I will do it." thought Naruto_

_"Kit before we fuse I will transfer our knowledge to you and it will be painful." said Kurama_

_"Thank *sniff* you for *sniff* everything Kurama *sniff*. Said a crying Naruto_

_"Ok everyone put your palms above mine so we can give him everything." said Kurama_

_The Bijuu did what Kurama said while also putting their experience with their_

_"This a goodbye brat" said Shukaku disappearing in sand_

_"Goodbye Naruto-kun~~~"purr Matatabi disappearing in blue flames_

_"Goodbye boy" said Isobu disappearing in water and corals_

_"Goodbye Naruto-boy "said Son Goku disappearing in lava_

_"Goodbye Naruto-kun" said Kokuo disappearing in mist_

_"Naruto thank you for meeting Utakata, while you may not met in the best conditions. You still meet you and goodbye" said Saiken disappearing in bubbles made of acid_

_"May luck be with you Naruto-chan" said Chomei disappearing in bugs (AN: didn't know what to put here)_

_"Naruto avenge Killer Bee (AN: yeah I kill Bee) for me and also make sure to unseal the seven swords of the mist, you will need them" said Gyūki disappearing in lighting_

_After the eight Bijuus disappeared it was only Naruto and Kurama_

_"So this is it huh Kurama?" asked Naruto_

_"Yes this is it Kit" said Kurama. "I will also give you the power to summon those Nine Masked Beasts that other Naruto had."_

_"You can do that?" asked Naruto_

_"Who do think I am? I am the most powerful Bijuu there is (AN: Not counting the Juubi at this point) said a cocky Kurama while laughing._

_"Put your fist in mine so I may pass the knowledge and power of the sage of six paths and the Bijuu." After calming his laughter Kurama said_

_Doing what his partner said, Naruto put his fist in Kurama's fist. He then felt all knowledge entering his brain and the power of both the bijuus and the sage of six paths._

_He felt a pain like no other not even when the villagers were torturing him._

_Kurama then sense something when they were bumping fists Naruto has seals place in him. (AN: Kurama can sense and dispelled seals)_

_"Those villagers place seals on the kit" thought Kurama. "What this body, mind, appearance, malnourished, and royalty seals."_

_Seeing these seals Kurama was angry...no he was pissed. How could the village do this to the most kind person he has ever met (besides the sage). With some of his power he dispelled the seals._

_After he dispelled the seals, he see that the procession (?) is finish and a new Naruto there with him._

_Naruto appearance is that of a 6'2, muscles that can break adamantium steal, black sage coat, red ninja pants, white hair, horns and dark boots.(AN: Google The Crossover Game Dark Naruto(B.O.N.D)but with white and the boots ). The yin and yang symbols in his palms. He has his eyes close so Kurama can't see them._

_"Kit how are you feeling?" asked Kurama_

_"I feel powerful." said Naruto opening his eyes that has the rinnesharingan in them. "Thanks for getting those seals off of me Kurama."_

_Feeling his end coming Kurama said you're welcome a while he started disappearing._

_"GOODBYE MAY NOT STARTED LIKING EACH OTHER AT FIRST BUT WE HAD GOOD TIMES BEING PARTNERS!" Roared Kurama disappearing in shadows_

_"Goodbye Kurama" whispered Naruto_

_Opening his eyes he saw that everything was exactly before he went to his mindscape and that the enemy saw his changes._

_"Dobe what happened to you?" asked Sasuke_

_"Upgrade" Naruto simply said._

_"It doesn't matter what happened to him, we need to take the Bijuus out of him so we can control the world" said a laughing Madara_

_"You can't do that"_

_"And why not"_

_"Because the Bijuu are no more and I'm the new Juubi"_

_Silence went for one minute, no one said nothing until..._

_"Kill him! We must..." started a pissed off Obito just to be silence because he was beheaded by the kubikiribōchō with Naruto behind them. The other three jump to another place not seeing him move._

_"How can be that fast" said Kabuto_

_"I don't know but it might be just a fluke." said Sasuke "We need to finish this as fast possible so we can seal/kill him"_

_"Susanoo." said Naruto. The chakra became dark and took a form of a skeletal humanoid that surrounded Naruto. The beat's head though skeletal had dark yellow eyes and a thin skeletal chin. The beast grew to a larger size and unleashed a roar. Its size was enough for Naruto. The beast stretched out both its hands as black chakra blades formed._

_"How..."begin Sasuke only to be cut off by an Amaterasu arrow that pierced where his heart supposed to be. He was immediately burn without a second taught to be free off the strongest genjutsu._

_"Kabuto summon more Edo Tensei's. We will need them for this battle." said a serious Madara_

_"Yes Madara-sama" said Kabuto "Impure World Resurrection!"_

_Three coffins started rising from the ground. Two coffins had the kanji for "Uzu", and the last had the kanji for "Kiri"._

_The first Uzu coffin opened and who it was surprised Naruto because in there his more appeared like he saw her in his mindscape but younger. (AN: Google jonin Kushina)_

_The second Uzu coffin opened and it was Mito Uzumaki had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pimsin them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus making reminiscent of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. In her old age, her hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back (in the anime her hair was depicted as maroon in her old age).She, however, maintained the two buns in her hair and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-colored obi._

_The last Kiri coffin opened and he saw a seven swordswoman in there. Ameyuri was relatively short in comparison with the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and together with a Kiri forehead protector, she also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, resembling hakama, and striped leg-warmers. Like all the other members of her generation of swordsmen, she wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had jagged teeth. (AN: I know Ameyuri was sealed but this is fanfic)_

_Dispelling his Sussano. Naruto ran through hand signs. Slapping the ground he said: Summoning just: The Nine Masked Beasts._

_This beasts were the Seiryū (__青龍__, literally meaning: Azure Dragon), a dragon that resemble seahorse. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __青__(sei, "azure").Byakko (__白虎__, literally meaning: White Tiger), a lean and slender tiger. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __白__(byaku, "white").Suzaku (__朱雀__, literally meaning: Vermilion Bird), a bird with elegant and dramatic plumage. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __朱__(shu, "vermilion").Genbu (__玄武__, literally meaning: Black Tortoise), a tortoise with a shell made of overlapping plates. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __玄__(gen, "black").Kinja (__金蛇__, literally meaning: Golden Snake), a massive serpent with golden scales. It can bind opponents by wrapping its body around them. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __空__(kū, "sky").Tennyo (__天女__, literally meaning: Celestial Maiden), an angelic priestess with flowing robes. It uses translucent ribbons to whip at opponents. Like the Kinja, it can also bind opponents. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __玉__(gyoku, "jewel").Shinigami (__死神__, literally meaning: Death God), a priest that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe. A swing of this scythe unleashes sickle-like energy waves which h drains his opponent chakra once they have passed through them. The waves can bypass the barriers set up by Hakuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __三__(san, "three").Hokuto Sennin (__北斗仙人__, literally meaning: Northern Sage), a priest with a fox staff. In unison with the Nanto Sennin, it can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __北__(hoku, "north").Nanto Sennin (__南斗仙人__, literally meaning: Southern Sage), the matching counterpart of Hokuto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji __南__(Nan, "south"). Sending the beasts to distract Madara knowing he's the stronger of the two, he went to fight Kabuto._

_Kabuto seeing this planned for the three women to attack, but what he doesn't know is that the two uzumaki's did a seal to prevent themselves being mind control if they were revive/summon. So when he tried to put seals on the three, the uzumaki's attack him so that they would be free to do whatever they want and they plant a seal on Ameyuri. When Naruto joined the women Kabuto he fucked up._

_He tried... keyword 'tried' attacking the four of them but Naruto absorb all his attacks thanks to the Preta Path(__餓鬼道__, Gakidō) and when Kabuto tried to run away, Naruto used universal pull to get Kabuto back. Then Naruto used the Human Path (__人間道__, Ningendō) and he absorb Kabuto's soul and got how to make the three women alive again. He used a forbidden move call rise of the dead (AN: My jutsu)._

_The four to see how the nine beasts where doing against Madara and they saw that he was in death door. Naruto seeing used Human Path and Preta Path to absorb Hashirama chakra and sage nature._

_Flashback ends (AN: I know long flashback and little of fighting but this is my first story I ever did)_

After he absorb the chakra of his enemies he released the Infinite Tsukuyomi so that the alliance would get free and peace would finally be in the Elemental Nations, but not everything goes to plan.

Chapter 2

After freeing every one of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto told the people of what had happened in this last three hours. Let's just say that the people again started to think that Naruto was a Demon reborn and for the remaining rookies well….

"Why did you kill my Sasuke-kun you demon!" screech the howler mon… I mean Sakura

"I taught my tou-san was wrong about you Naruto, but it seems my love was put in someone that is selfish enough to kill his friend instead of helping him get out of the genjutsu." Hinata said to him angry while turning to see her "true" love Kakashi Hatake.

"You are worse than trash. I thought I taught you that you needed to protect your comrades first than anything else, but I think nothing could change a demons way of thinking huh." Kakashi said

"Get away from my sister, you demon! I can't believe that I saw that I saw you as my little brother!" yelled the big cow like tits Tsunade.

"We need to seal the demon before he gets any stronger!" The Mizukage yelled at him with lava foam around her mouth.

"I taught we were the same Uzumaki, but I wouldn't let pass that demons are deceiving." Said Gaara in a monotone.

"I can't believe that Neji-kun died for a monster like you." Said TenTen

"How unyouthful of thinking that I wanted to spar with a demon." Lee said

"It wasn't logical of my part to think we were friends. Why... because demons don't have friends." Said Shino (A/N: I don't know how to do Shino)

"I should have killed you in the Chunin Exams you demon." "ARF." Said/bark Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kill the demon" "Die you monster" "Go to hell"

After hearing this Naruto face was devoid of emotions, Kushina was ma…no pissed at her 'supposed' sister turn against Naruto, Mito was furious at the way they turn against him and if her ex-husband was here Hashirama would have been disgusted, and Ameyuri teeth was grinding so hard showing how angry she was.

"So what you say is that everything was my fault, that I somehow started this war. Fools." Naruto said gripping Samehada hard that his knuckles turned white and blood was running at the palm of his hands.

"If you wanted a demon, now you have a demon." Said Naruto running and giving them no chance to be prepared to protect them. He plunged Samehada in the stomach of Sakura, the Kiba blades straight to Tsunade's head, he sent Hiramekarei flying straight to Mei and it beheaded her, Susanoo when Kiba and Akamaru try to use their clan jutsu just to be erased by Amaterasu, Hinata was killed by Kushina's chakra chains, Shino bugs was killed by Mito's paper bombs seal, Kakashi was killed by Ameyuri using Kubikiribōchō that Naruto lend her, Gaara was killed by having head sucked by Kamui, and Lee was dealt by sucking his soul via Human Path. Suffice to say it was more a massacre than a fight.

"Hmm foolish to think I saw all them as equals, I was really blinded by that royalty seal that was placed in me by that foolish monkey, who only wanted a tool for the villagers to use." Naruto said to the three women with him.

"All you alright sochi-kun?" asked a worried Kushina

"Of course you tomato, he just kill everyone he taught were his friends, only for them to turn against him when they could." Said Ameyuri. Kushina was angry that this 'cherry' call her tomato but before she could retort…

"Enough it doesn't matter I feel. Right now we need to go to every village and find anything useful." Naruto calmly told them. Turning to Kushina he asked: "Do you know any kind of seal or jutsu that take us to another planet?"

"Yes I do know a seal. Its call Dimension transfer seal and I know which dimension/universe we can go to. After all I and your father were raised there by our parents. My parents were devils themselves but that's for another time, we need to hurry and seal everything." Kushina told him

"Ok we will talk about this later. Shadow Clones Jutsu." A serious Naruto said while doing his favorite hand sign. In a puff of smoke there was 500 Naruto clones.

"Team A will go to Kiri and seal everything important" pointing to 100 clones, "Team B you go to Kumo" pointing to another 100, "Team C go to Suna" pointing at 100 clones, "Team D go to Iwa" pointing at another set "and Team E go to Konoha" pointing to last batch of clones.

"HAI BOSS!" Screamed all the clones going to their designed village.

"What are we doing to do then if they are doing all the work for us?" asked a curious Mito tilting her head with a question mark.

"We are going to Uzu, get everything prepared for the seal and get everything there that we would need."

"You got it brat" said a smiling Ameyuri before it became a smirk when she saw a tick mark appeared in his head

"OK Na-ru-to-kun~~~" Kushina spelled and purred with a beautiful angel smile unknowingly defusing a bomb and making Naruto face resemble a tomato hearing his mother purr and spell his name out.

"L-L-lets go then" stuttered out Naruto.

The four of walked to Wave where they saw that not much was left except The Great Naruto Bridge and some houses. Seeing this Naruto went to see if there was a boat left, and seeing one that the four would fit in, grab it using pure strength, he lifted it above his head and went to the ocean. They sailed to Uzu and saw whirlpools surrounding the village, Kushina told him that he need to put some blood and chakra in the sea so the whirlpools dispelled. Doing what his mother told him, he bit his finger to let blood out, he put it in the sea and channel chakra in it. He saw how the whirlpools disappear. Getting to the village shore the four of them saw it destroyed, skulls of fellow Uzumaki's clan members with their head protectors in their heads, and what made the three Uzumaki's madder Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and Konoha head protectors scattered. Meaning that Konoha participated on destroying their home and killing their allies. Going to the Uzukage tower they saw the building still standing proudly. Getting inside the Uzukage office Naruto saw that he left a letter and unsealing it he read it aloud for the others to hear. In the letter said: "Fellow Uzumaki, if you find this letter it means that our ally Konoha left us to die and betrayed us. At the time I saw Konoha jonins coming I thought 'Hiruzen thank you for not ignoring our cry for help' but then I saw that they would not help us but instead was siding with our enemy and helping them kill us. Seeing this I knew I will not see another day I quickly sealed my sword Murasame (A/N: Akame ga kill, Akame sword) and hid it and to whomever found this letter take it. Please if you see my little sister Kushina tell her I love her and to go to our original world because this world doesn't have any good in it. Good luck." Signed 'The Uzukage Maito Uzumaki.' After reading the letter Naruto wanted to kill who was responsible but knew that they were already dead, Kushina's hair was waving around in nine different parts, Mito had black killing intent surrounding her frame, and Ameyuri didn't know what to tell them to calm down, so she staid quiet. Four minutes later the clones came to let their boss that their back, this caused them to calm down. Naruto went find his uncles sword that was in the Uzukage secret sealing room, Kushina got the necessarily equipment for the seal, when Naruto came back the fūinjutsu was done and ready go used.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina

"Yes"

"Ok then"

Putting the seal down and pumping chakra in it, the four saw how the seal glow and a portal opened to show the world. Getting inside the portal Naruto saw when they passed through it while the portal closed behind them a placed that he didn't recognize. Turning to his mom he asked where they were and she say the Underworld.

"Now where to mom?"

"If I remember correctly my sister place should be closely."

5 minutes of walking the four of walked to a castle. Not even stopping Kushina went and knocked on the door. Hearing footsteps, they waited a little for the door opened. They saw a maid. She is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes (Silver in the anime). Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. In most of her appearances, she is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"What do you need?" asked the maid in a monotone voice.

"My sister told me she lives here." Kushina said

"And who is your sister."

"Her name is Venelana"

The maids' eyes were wide hearing the name, but quickly went back to her expressionless face.

"Please come in." She told them let them in and walking to the living room. The living was made for a moderate person, black grizzly bear fur carpet, red couches, and a fireplace. The maid excused herself and went to go for the lady of the house. After a few moments of waiting, a woman came in. The woman hair had brown with an extra pluck sticking out on top, purple eyes, is tall and has a busty hourglass figure.

"Kushina what are you doing here?" Venelana asked

So Kushina told her what happened in the Elemental Nations. How the 'friends' of his sons betrayed him, how they went to Uzu and found what happened. To say the least her sister was by the frown in her face.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well..."

TO BE CONTINUED

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto peerage:

King: Naruto-Familiar (already picked)

Queen: (?) - Familiar (?)

Bishops x 2: (?) - Familiar (?)

Rooks x 2: (?) - Familiar (?)

Knights x 2: (?) - Familiar (?)

Pawns x 8: (?)- Familiars (?)

I MAY OR MAY NOT STOP WRITING BOTH OF THE STORIES BECAUSE I HAD BEEN PM A LOT SAYING HOW MY STORIES SUCK AND HOW SHOULD I JUST QUIT. IT WILL DEPEND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT. See you.


End file.
